All Thanks To Jack
by goddess of dance
Summary: A bunch of one-shots where Jack makes Kim feel better after bad things happen to her. New one-shots every weekend. Rated T for possible future stories.
1. Family Problems Lead to Happy Endings

**Ok, this is my first one-shot in this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

STORY 1-

Kim's POV-

I couldn't take it anymore! The yells and shrieks of my parent's newly started fight was driving me crazy.

Looking down at the 5 uncompleted math problems I had left, I sighed with frustration and threw my pencil on top of my book. Slowly, I started running my fingers through my long, blonde hair. Listening intensely to the argument between my parents.

"She's useless!" my dad screamed.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" My mother shot back.

"I can't help it. She's just like you!" My dad fired at my mom.

"This has nothing to do with Kim!" My mom shrieked.

"We're fighting because of Kim!" My dad shouted.

My eyebrows went straight up, my eyes began to water, my throat choked up. My lip started to quiver.

Crying slightly, I went to my closet, looking at my clock on the way there. It read 6:00.

In my closet, I dug around. Looking for one of my old gym bags. Pulling it out of my closet, I threw some clothes, my toiletries, and my valuable things into it. Stuffing my homework into my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder, I opened my window. The last thing I heard was a sickening slap and glass shattering. **A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE END! **

Looking down, I threw my gym bag onto the first floor roof and jumped, landing silently and skillfully next to it. Then I threw the bag onto the ground and followed it.

When my feet hit the hard, dirty ground, I sighed. Thanking God that my room was only on the second story.

Grabbing my gym bag, I ran. Ran away. Not looking back.

As I reached the end of our road I decided to head to the dojo. The guys will be there, and Rudy to.

At times like these I consider the guys my family. They're always there for me.

After 15 minutes, I reached the dojo. Seeing the lights on, I headed in to be greeted by 5 familiar, "Hey!"s.

I smiled quickly wiping the rest of my left-over tears from my face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Rudy asked.

I never told them about my parent's fighting. I don't want pity. So instead, I stretched the truth. Just a little.

"Uh, my house was too noisy and I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Is it ok if I do it here?" I asked.

"Sure." Rudy said and walked into his office.

I smiled. The guys went back to practicing and I headed to the bench to continue on my homework.

I was almost done with my last assignment when I heard a cough from behind me.

Turning around, I smiled.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Hey, Kim. What are you still doing here?"

"Uh, I'm almost done with this last problem." I showed him my almost completed paper.

"Ok, well, I'm getting ready to go, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

Biting my lower lip, I glanced at the gym bag next to me. Weighing my options. I decided against going home.

"Nah, I don't think I'm going home." I confessed, keeping my head down.

"What?! Kim, why not?" Jack eagerly questioned.

I scratched my head, trying to think about what to say.

"Damn it Kim! Tell me!" Jack slammed his fists onto the bench, which caused me to jump. Memories of earlier tonight flowed through my head.

FLASHBACK

"She's useless!" my dad screamed.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" My mother shot back.

"I can't help it. She's just like you!" My dad fired at my mom.

"This has nothing to do with Kim!" My mom shrieked.

"We're fighting because of Kim!" My dad shouted.

END FLASHBACK

I started crying. No, bawling. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

It was about 5 minutes later and I was still sobbing.

There was a gentle, strong hand that made small circles on my back. I calmed down and looked over my shoulder. I saw Jack. I smiled a little.

Sniffling, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him. Staring into those chocolate orbs he calls eyes that looked like they could cry too.

Talking in a hoarse voice, I asked, "Are you crying?"

He blinked the small amount of water from his eyes. I smiled, "You WERE crying!" I coughed. His hand was comforting, going in small circles.

He nodded. "Because, you were crying."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, I care about you." He confessed, avoiding my eyes.

I smiled. "Awwwwww." My eyes went wide. That wasn't supposed to come out.

There was a comfortable, yet awkward silence, when Jack broke it.

"So, why won't you tell me why you're not going home?" He asked.

And just like that, the tears came back again. I went to put my hands over my face again, when Jack grabbed my wrists.

"No, no, no, no, no. Kim, calm down." He said. A little to aggressive to be comforting.

I sniffled and calmed down a little, enough for me to talk.

"Ok? Do you wanna tell me?" Jack urged.

I nodded and took a few breathers, for good measure.

"It started a few month ago, when Krystle moved out." I started. Krystle is my older sister and moved out to college a few month ago.

"My parents started arguing a little each day. It was always about stupid things. Little, pointless things that I did. Eventually, after a month, they really went at it a lot. Several times a day. About the things I did and wanted to do. After a while, it started getting more violent. Screaming, yelling and threats too. It was bad. Tonight was the worst. I heard them argue about me. About how I'm the reason they argue. After that, I packed my stuff and ran away. The last thing I heard was a slap. I'm not going back, Jack, never."

Jack's face was full of pity. His eyes had water in them, he looked sad, pitiful.

"Kim, I'm so…"

"I don't want your pity, Jack. This was part of the reason I didn't want to tell anyone. Pity shows your weaknesses. I will not have people knowing my weakness." I tried to act strong, like the fact my parent's are on the verge of divorce didn't bother me. But Jack, being my best friend, saw through my lie.

"Kim. I know this fighting is having an effect on you. I can see it in your karate. You're not as into it as you usually are. You don't seem to be paying much attention in class either. Always staring out into space. I've always wanted to ask you what was wrong, but never did." He looked me in the eyes, they were full of concern, yet understanding.

I sniffled again, and Jack pulled me into a hug, when suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Sure, come on. Grab your stuff, I was just getting ready to head home." He smiled at me, I smiled at him.

On the walk to Jack's house, Jack and I laughed and joked along. Not knowing what the night will bring.

*Several Hours Later* Still Kim's POV

Jack and I were settled on the couch, both of us in our pajamas. Jack accidentally hit a button on the remote, turning the channel to the news.

"Two hours ago, Jim Crawford was arrested for the death of his wife, Shelley Crawford, when he threw a glass against her head, knocking her unconscious, then shooting her to death in the chest. Neighbors called the police after hearing the gun shots."

With that, Jack shut off the TV, while I continued to stare at the blank screen. Not knowing what to do.

After hearing you're mother had been murdered by your own father who got arrested, I did the only thing I could do.

Cried. No, bawled. Again. Jack pulled me into a hug. A comforting hug.

We stayed like that for around 10 minutes. After that, I calmed down.

"Jack, what am I going to do? The closest family I have is Krystle, and she's in college." I sniffled. "What if I can't stay with family. Then, I'll be put up for adoption, and I'll get sent home with a creepy family who lives thousands of miles from here!"

"Kim, calm down. If that happens, my mom and I would be glad to adopt you." Jack said, giving me one of his signature smiles.

I returned the smile and asked "Really?" Jack nodded and squeezed me tighter into him. I kissed his cheek, which immediately turned a deep red.

I smiled at him and buried my face deeper into his chest, inhaling his sweet cologne.

That's the last thing I remember before falling into an enjoyable, peaceful sleep.

All Thanks To Jack.

* * *

**A reminder to all children and teens whose parent's may divorce- You are NOT the reason they fight. It has nothing to do with you. No matter what they say! Whatever you do, please stay out of their fights. It will only put you in danger. You are loved and no one deserves this. **

**Trust me, I know what a fighting family feels like. I live in one. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Reminder- new updates in one-shots will be posted every weekend. **

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! **

**~GG**


	2. The Prank

**Hey! I'm baaaaack! Ok, just to let you know. THese one-shots are in NO WAY connected with eachother. Only some of the plot. But other than that... yeah. Ok, I hope you enjoy this one. I know it's not the weekend yet, but I needed to get this up because you've been waiting FOREVER!**

**Alright, that's all...**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kickin' It!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Kim POV

I skillfully kicked the head of the punching dummy in front of me. Causing it to fall on the floor. I sighed, breathing heavily. Looking around the dojo, I saw that no one was here yet. Smiling to myself, I decided to play a little practical joke on the guys.

They're always getting me. Today was the day I was going to get them back. Cocking an eyebrow, I thought of the possible pranks I could do.

I settled on making them think the dojo was haunted. To start my joke, I started messing up the dojo. Knocking over dummies, breaking locker doors, just all out trashing the place. Calling Rudy to tell him about my scheme in the process.

Looking at my handiwork, I heard Joan walk in. Because she's a security guard, she has the key to every store. Unfortunately.

"Hey soul sister! What happened in here?" She asked, looking around at the destroyed dojo.

"I decided to prank the guys. You know how they're always pranking me? Today's the day I'll get my revenge!" I smiled at Joan, getting an incredible idea.

"Hey, you wanna help?" I asked, eager for assistance.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, it seems kinda…oh what the heck, I'm in!" Joan said.

I smiled.

"Perfect. Hey, do you have access to the mall's intercom?" I asked, the perfect plan forming in my head.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"Record this message on it. When I hit the button in the girl's locker room that signals the intercom, play the message. Be sure to record it in a spooky voice." I called after her.

As she walked away, I started straightening out my story about the ghost and how I saw her and how she said she'll be back for me.

As soon as I got the story straight, the guys walked in. Rudy, already knowing about my plan, didn't show. As soon as the guys stopped their laughing and shouting, my plan went into action. I started fake-crying. Holding my hands up to my face, I thought of all the bad things that happened to me and let the fake-tears fall.

"Kim!" Jack's comforting voice made its way to my ears. I could tell it was full of confusion and…_fear_?

I stopped crying and turned to look at him. Sniffling for good measures.

"What happened to the dojo?" Milton asked me. Looking at the disaster.

"It was Lucy!" I screamed, burying my face into my hands again.

"Whose Lucy?" Jerry asked.

"She's a g…g…ghost!" I finally managed to choke out.

The guys looked at me. Then started to crack up. I looked at them. Jack sat down next to me.

"Come on, Kim. There's no such thing as ghosts." He assured.

I shook my head. "No! She was real!" Thank you mom for forcing me through acting lessons. "She said that she used to do karate, right here, 50 years ago and she was the best in the dojo had ever seen. She never lost a match. Until a man named Mark Crawford came along. Mark was my grandfather and he became the best. She said no body cared about her anymore, she was no longer wanted. So, she went to the pier, and walked to the edge of the dock. The last words she said before she took her own life was, 'Mark Crawford, you will pay.', and she jumped. She told me she had been watching me. She saw my relationship with my grandfather. How it was really strong. She wants me. She said she'd be back and she'll take me with her when she leaves."

The guys started busting up laughing again. Obviously not believing the story.

"Come on, Kim, you're hallucinating!" Eddie said.

"I am not! It really did happen!" I screamed as I ran into the girl's locker room, leaving 4 shocked boys behind.

I waited for 5 minutes. Trashing the locker room as I did. After my creation was complete, I rammed into the lockers, loudly, getting the guys' attention. I heard them run up to the locker door.

"Kim?" It was Jack. It sounded worried and frightened. I smiled, the plan was in place.

I hit the buzzer on the wall and screamed "JACK!" In a high-pitched voice full of fear.

Right on cue, the guys barged in and the intercom went on.

I sat, curled up on the bench, hugging my knees, fake-tears running down my face.

The guys were looking at me, but intensely listening to the threatening message Joan had wonderfully recorded.

"She wants me! She wants me!" I ran into the bathroom and sobbed. Not seeing a group of Black Dragons climbing in through the window.

They snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist. I screamed, they knocked my head against the stall. I stood up, slightly dazed. I couldn't focus, I was pretty sure there was more than 5 of them.

A different one grabbed my wrist and spun me around, causing me to hit my head against the stall…again.

I was lying on the floor, dazed. The last thing I saw was Jack and the guys, fighting the Black Dragons before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sound of beeping monitors and boys arguing.

I moaned in pain when I turned my head to look at the arguing group. The yelling and screaming stopped when they looked at me.

I smiled weakly, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Kim!" The guys shouted.

I winced at the volume, it was louder than the argument. Jack sensed my discomfort and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Oh, sorry." They apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about it." My voice sounded hoarse, scratchy as if I hadn't talked in days. Wait…

"How long was I out?" I asked. Looking more or so and Jack, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, ya know, 2 or 3 days." He responded casually.

"What!?" I shot up, but winced and closed my eyes, and quickly laid down again when the pain in my head and back rose.

"Kim, the doctor said you'll be soar for a few weeks." Milton said.

"Alright." I said. It didn't to bad. Only a few weeks.

"But, you can't do karate, or cheerleading." He added, only a bunch softer.

"WHAT?!" No karate or cheerleading for a few weeks! I'll get rusty! Why did this happen, how?

Suddenly, my eyes widened as my memory came back.

The prank, the laughing, the locker room, the intercom, the Black Dragons. It all came back.

"Oh, and Joan told us about the prank you were pulling on us." Jack said.

"I have to admit, Kim. You got me." Eddie confessed.

Milton and Jack nodded in agreement. Jerry smirked.

"Pft… I didn't believe it for one second." He lied.

"Jerry, you were screaming like a little girl… AND you were rocking back and forth in the corner after the story!" Eddie stated, smirking.

Everyone smiled at Jerry's embarrassment.

"Well, I'm a little hungry, I'm gunna head over to Phil's for some food. Anyone else?" Eddie offered.

Jerry and Milton agreed. Jack declined.

"Why didn't you want to go?" I asked Jack.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." He confessed, avoiding all eye contact.

Awwwwww. That was so sweet.

"That's sweet, Jack. But I would've managed." I acted strong.

"HA! Kim, you can't even turn your head without screaming in pain!" Jack argued.

"Oh! You wanna bet?!" I challenged.

"No, I'm simply telling the truth." Jack smirked.

I knew he was right.

I sighed. "I know, I hate being the damsel in distress." I remarked, wincing in pain.

Jack only smirked. "What are YOU laughing at?" I challenged.

"Kim, you have to be the toughest girl I know! You'll never be the damsel in distress." He confessed.

I gasped. "Really? You mean that?" I asked. I bit my lip.

But he didn't answer with words. I didn't even realize that, while we were talking, Jack had made his way to the side of my bed. Jack leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked. But, quickly recovered and kissed him back.

After several minutes, we heard clapping and the familiar 'WHOOOOO!' Jack and I were forced out of the kiss. We both looked to the door.

"Kick prevails!" Eddie shouted, running around. Milton and Jerry following him, shouting the same thing.

Kick? I looked at Jack, who looked at me. We shared a laugh. He left after that to find the guys.

I thought about the kiss. How it was full of feeling, he must really love me.

Now, I feel so much more confident in myself. I feel tougher and stronger than ever.

All Thanks To Jack.

* * *

**That's how I'm gunna end all my one-shots in this story. 'All Thanks To Jack'. Isn't that a great ending?**

**Ok, well, unfortunately, I have no more ideas for these, so, if you have an idea, please tell me in the review you will post... ok? Got it. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and I promise I will upload by next weekend. It was the holiday that screwed me up...**

**Alright. I love you guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**EVEN IF U DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, REVIEW UNDER 'GUEST' THANK YOU!**

**~GG**


	3. Just a Normal Weekend

**Ok, here's chapter 3! **

**My next one-shot will be about Christmas and I probably won't update until 2 weeks after nest week again. So I have 1 more one-shot for you, not counting this one, and then I have 2 weeks off. Ok? **

**I would like to thank Bluedog270 for giving me the idea! So THANK YOU! **

**Alright, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kickin' It, and Bluedog270 owns the idea. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim POV

I eagerly sat at the edge of my chair. My books in my hand and my backpack swung over my shoulder. I glanced at the electric clock on the wall.

2:29.

1 more minute. 1 more minute until the weekend! I was so excited, Jack and I were going to train super hard for a tournament against the Black Dragons next weekend.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The familiar bell that ended the school day also ended my thoughts. I jumped out of my chair and ran to my locker. Throwing everything inside except my backpack. (It has my phone and house keys in it.)

I slammed my locker shut and ran out of school, literally, ignoring any teacher yelling at me to 'Slow down!'

Once I made it past the front doors, I slowed into a steady walk, fishing inside my backpack for my phone when I ran into something, no someone.

Looking up, I frowned. It was Frank from the Black Dragons.

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for dealing with the Black Dragons.

"What do you want Frank?" I snapped.

"You'll be sorry you ever quit the Black Dragons, Kimberly." Frank growled. I winced at my full name and put Frank in an arm lock. Big mistake.

I heard Frank laugh, looking at him questionably, I glanced around. I was surrounded by Black Dragons, there's no way I'll be able to fight them all off.

I looked around and planned the best escape route. Putting the plan into action, I dropped Frank and ran. Ran like the wind, as Rudy would say.

Not knowing where I was going, I mistakenly ended up in an alley. No escaping the Black Dragons now. There's only one other option, to fight.

I turned around, facing my enemies and took a deep breath, relaxing my mind. During this time, my opponents ran up to me, Frank grabbed my arm and threw me up against the brick wall.

I closed my eyes when pain shot up my back and head. Still recovering from the blow, I wasn't ready for another force knocking against me. This caused me to ram up against the wall beside me, forcing unbearable pain up my right arm.

Sitting on the ground, I opened my eyes, seeing that there were at least 5 Black Dragons surrounding me and that I was in a corner, I knew I wasn't getting myself out of this one. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

Not a second later, I felt a kick to my stomach, followed by several more. Eventually I stopped counting, only knowing enough that my ribs were probably bruised.

I prayed that they would stop. But they didn't.

There was a sudden kick to my head, then another one to my back, then to my head again. This repeated for a while.

Finally, after what felt like hours they stopped. My eyes were closed and I thought I was going to die. But that didn't happen.

"We're not done with you yet, Kim. We will be back and this time, we'll make sure you join us again. That Bobby Wasabi dojo's a joke, you were much better off with us. We will get our revenge, Kim. Believe me, we will." Frank growled.

I heard the Black Dragons laugh at me and walk away. I sighed, wincing at the pain that was everywhere.

After maybe 10 minutes, I finally managed to sit up. Then 5 minutes later, I staggered to my feet, leaning on the wall for major support.

Slowly, I limped to the opening of the alley, it was still daylight. Finding my backpack in a bush, I checked the time.

3:30.

It didn't even take them an hour to do this to me. I felt like crying, when a lightbulb went off in my head.

Karate. It started at 2:45… I'm 45 minutes late!

Turning around, I saw that I was already at the mall.

Not wanting to know what I looked like, I leaned against the wall and started limping to the dojo.

It took me 10 minute before I reached the outside of the dojo. I sat on a bench right outside Falafel Phils.

I closed my eyes and rested my pounding head against the back of the bench.

It felt like only 5 seconds later when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kim?" It was Jack. I can't tell him what happened, I'll look weak.

"Kim!" Jack was clearly getting frustrated with me.

"KIM!" Jack screamed.

My eyes snapped open and my head shot upright, causing a lot of unbearable pain to run throughout my body.

Jack looked me over, terror and anger showing in his brown eyes. His eyes locked with mine.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He belted.

"Shhh Jack. I'll tell you, but I don't want to tell you here." I explained.

"Well, where will you tell me?" He asked.

I sighed. "You can walk with me to my house after practice. I'll tell you there." I told him.

He looked at me. I could see confusion, anger and terror through his chocolate eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that I was fine. When I knew I wasn't.

********Line Break********

Kim POV

Practice was HORRIBLE! I couldn't do anything! The guys kept asking me what was wrong, but I stubbornly kept pushing them away.

I walked/limped to the locker room to grab my stuff where I decided to look over myself. Cautiously, I walked into the bathroom and gasped at what I saw.

There was a huge black and blue mark on my cheek. My arms were bruised and red. I lifted up my shirt and almost cried at what I saw. Bruises, scratches, blood. My back was no better. I couldn't stand it.

The Kim Crawford I saw in the mirror is not the real Kim Crawford. This Kim Crawford looks scared, worried, vulnerable. While the real Kim Crawford would have looked dependant, strong and determined.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the locker room door.

"Hey Kim! You ready to go? Everyone else just left!" Jack screamed. I sighed and nodded, realizing no one could hear me, I shouted, "Yeah! Just give me a second!"

I pulled down my shirt, stuffed my gi into my gym bag and ran/limped out of the locker room.

I walked out to see Jack's smiling face.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." I told him. We walked out of the dojo's front doors.

As we passed the alley where I was beaten, Jack dropped his notebook out of his backpack and ran back to get it.

Just as he left, Frank and 2 other Black Dragons approached me. I shrank back.

"Listen to me, Kim. We're not done with you just yet, so you should really watch your back." He threatened.

I smirked, trying to at least act like the old Kim Crawford.

"Please, the only reason you beat me earlier today was because I was extremely out numbered." That must have hit a nerve for Frank, because he aimed a punch right at my face. Which was caught, by the one and only Jack Brewer.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack remarked, and easily beat down Frank.

But, while I was watching the battle between Jack and Frank, I didn't notice the other two sneak up behind me until one of them grabbed my waist, causing me to scream in pain, catching Jack's attention.

"Kim!" He quickly flipped Frank and ran over to me. Skillfully, he beat the two of them, throwing me on the ground in the process.

He looked at me as he helped me up.

"Did the Black Dragons do…well…this?" He said, motioning to my entire body. I sighed and shamefully nodded.

"But, how?" He asked, shocked.

"There were at least 10 of them and they had me cornered in the alley." I explained, looking at my feet the entire time. "I'm so weak!" I screamed into my palms.

"Shhh. Kim, I'll take you home and we'll talk more about it. But first, let's get you to the doctor." He comfortingly put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer and making me feel safe.

We caught a taxi which took us to the doctor's office. I was practically sobbing the entire ride.

*******Line Break*******

Jack was in the kitchen, getting me ice cream while I was on the couch, full of bandages and ice packs. We were now at Jack's house.

I had just finished telling Jack my story. I could feel the tears come up to my eyes. I tried no the think about them. But they always came.

"Kim, I can't believe they did that." Jack was still in shock. It sounded like he didn't even know what to say.

All I did was shrug. To be honest, I didn't even know what to say either.

He walked around his counter and handed me my ice cream. I looked at him with gratefulness in my eyes, thanking him.

He looked at me with pity in his eyes. I tried to hold back tears when I looked into his eyes, but I couldn't I started crying…again.

Jack sat next to me on the couch, pulling his arms around me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"What did Frank say to you after they were done hurting you?" Jack asked. I could hear the venom in his voice.

I shrugged. "It's kinda fuzzy, but to sum it up, he said they weren't done with me and they would get revenge." Suddenly, the thought clicked. They knew where I lived!

My eyes went wide and my breathing started getting heavy. Jack pulled away and looked at me.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He sounded a bit frightened.

"They know where I live." I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"They know where I live!" I whispered a little louder.

"What?!" Jack was clearly getting annoyed. My head shot up and I looked at him, my eyes huge and wild.

"They know where I live!" I screamed. I jumped up and ran toward the door, ignoring the pain that flowed through my body.

"Kim!" Jack called. Running and trying it catch up to me. As soon as I opened the front door, Jack's arm reached around me and slammed it shut again.

I spun around, not realizing how close he was. I slammed my back against the door, breathing heavily, my eyes still wild.

"Jack, they could have my mom, my brother, my sister. Anyone!" I paused looking into his huge, chocolate eyes, spotting pity and sadness in them. "Who knows what they'll do to them!" I screamed at Jack, spinning around and attempting to open to door again, only to have Jack, once again, shut it before I had the chance to leave.

"Kim, it's dark out. They could jump you again." He reasoned.

"But Jack, my family." I argued.

"Kim, you're not leaving until tomorrow!" Jack argued back.

"Jack! Let me go! I need to make sure my family's safe!" I screamed at hime. We never fought like this, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"No, Kim! You're not going!" Jack shouted.

"And whose gunna stop me?" I questioned, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Jack's eyes went wide with fury and he pinned my hands above my head. His face only centimeters from mine. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were calm and his anger seemed to have subsided too.

"Kim, I care about you, a lot. I'm not letting you go." He said, much calmer.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes. As I did son, I felt a pair of lips crash against mine. My eyes opened in shock, seeing Jack's face in front of mine, knowing they were his lips.

I recovered and kissed back. He let go of my hands and snaked his arms around my waist, while I draped mine around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

When air became scarce, we pulled apart, our foreheads touching and we shared a smile.

"Hey, you can spend the night at my house and we can take you home tomorrow." Jack requested.

I nodded. "But, what about your mom?" I asked.

"She's out of town." He replied.

"Hey, Jack." I said, looking at him, his head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine.

"What?" He asked.

"I know we're going to loose this tournament." I giggled.

He shrugged. "Who cares, we can kick Black Dragon butt whenever we want to!"

I nodded.

But, silently, I added:

All Thanks To Jack.

* * *

**That's my slogan... you like? Of course you do! Ok, so what did ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Next one-shot will be my last one until Jan. 4. Again, I apologize, but Christmas is a busy time of the year for me... **

**Hope you liked it and please REVIEW! **

**Anybody with an idea is more than welcome to share it with me ie. PM or Review... **

**Thanks... **

**TTYLXOX**

**~GG**


	4. Have a Kickin' Christmas

**Sorry for the wait! I was really busy and I made sure that this was long so it would make up for the delay. Remember- No updates until Jan 4! KK. Luv u guys**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

_Have a Kickin' Christmas!_

Kim POV

I excitedly ran out of school as the final bell rang. Christmas vacation was FINALLY here and I couldn't wait to start decorating! Rudy personally asked me to decorate the dojo, so I skipped and sang all the way to the mall.

In case you couldn't tell, Christmas is my favorite holiday. With cookies, lights, family, friends and presents! Ahhh, I love Christmas!

As I walked into the dojo, I looked around, no one was here. I shrugged and dragged the boxes of Christmas stuff out of Rudy's office and immediately started decorating.

Humming as I put the last ornament on the Christmas tree, I put my hands on my hips and stood back, admiring my work.

Now that the Christmas tree was done, I just had to string lights above the door ways, hang the garland around the entry-way to the locker rooms, stick the Door-Décor Christmas stickers (Those removable jelly ones) on the front doors, string popcorn and put it on the tree. I sighed in exhaustion. Just thinking about all that work makes me tierd.

I had just started hanging the lights when the guys walked in. The door swung open, hitting my ladder that was in front of it, causing me to fall and hit the ground with a large thud! Knocking down all the lights in the process.

Jerry and Eddie turned to my aid. "Oh! Sorry Kim! We didn't see ya there." Eddie explained.

"Oh, yeah! 'Cuz it's extremely hard to notice a bright orange ladder in front of a glass door!" I shouted, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Glad ya understand!" Jerry said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and got back to hanging the lights.

I was almost done when Jack and Milton paraded through the door, knocking me off the ladder again. Only this time, I had no assistance in getting up.

I pulled myself to my feet and stomped over to the bickering pair.

"Guys." I tried, the couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Guys!" I shouted. Either they couldn't hear me or they were just ignoring me.

"Hey! KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed. This got their attention.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I asked.

"Oh, Jack got himself a girlfriend and now he won't stop bragging about her." Milton said.

Wait. Jack got a girlfriend. I could literally feel my heart breaking. I stayed strong and cocked an eyebrow at Jack, gesturing him to explain.

"I don't brag! I mock!" Jack corrected.

"You only mock if it's to someone who DOESN'T have a girlfriend! And the last time I check, Julie and I are a coupled." Milton argued.

I pushed myself through them, stopping another argument.

"Guys! Calm down! Christmas isn't the time to argue. Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love and having fun!" I cheerily said, smiling at the both of them.

Jack sighed and looked at Milton.

"Ya know what? Kim's right, we should just be enjoying eachother and be grateful to have such great friends." Jack agreed.

I smiled. "Right. Now, if you guys would be nice enough to finish those lights while I start hanging the garland." I clapped.

Jack and Milton had finished hanging the lights and were helping me with the garland when my enemy, Lindsay walked in.

"Hey, Jackie!" She said. Her high, nasal voice made me want to shove scissors in my ears.

I turned around cautiously, glaring at Lindsay.

I took a deep breath, while looking at Milton. His eyes got wide as he remembered the story. Why don't I tell you the reason why I hate Lindsay so much?

_FLASHBACK_

I was in the 5th grade. I was wearing my brand new jean jacket and sparkly purple and white striped shirt with a short jean skirt and purple leggings underneath. I walked into my class, taking in the many compliments my classmates gave me.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie were all in my class that year and we all sat next to eachother.

It was later in the day when our class was getting ready for science. We were doing a lab. Our lab was to put food coloring in different test tubes, mix them together, and see what the solution would be. My partner was Lindsay.

For some reason, Lindsay was jealous of me. Probably because of my outfit. So, on purpose, Lindsay 'knocked' over one of the test tubes that had orange food coloring in it and it spilled all over my outfit.

I. Was. Pissed. So pissed, in fact, that I pounced on her, clawing and smacking her to the ground. Lindsay fought back. The teacher, along with several other students, tore us apart, dragging us to separate sides of the classroom. Lindsay and I were separately escorted to the principal's office where we would learn of suspension.

My mom was even more pissed than I was when Lindsay poured orange food coloring on me while my dad was impressed. He thought I should learn how to really fight. Hence why I started to take karate.

_END FLASHBACK_

That little tramp ruined my outfit and got me suspended. Every time we see eachother we claw and smack. We did that once in 6th grade, 7th grade and 8th grade along with twice in 9th grade. I was hoping I didn't have to see her this year, but that didn't happen.

Lindsay and I made eye contact and we immediately glared daggers at eachother.

"Kim." Lindsay growled.

"Lindsay." I spat.

"Oh, good. You two already know eachother!" Jack clapped his hands, smiling. Completely oblivious to the look of hatred flowing through our eyes.

I could see Milton out of the corner of my eye, shaking his head vigorously at Jack, who only cocked an eyebrow. I kept my glare on Lindsay.

I saw Milton drag Jack to the other side of the dojo (smart boy) just as Lindsay lunged for me. She speared me into a wall and I dropped to the ground on top of her. Clawing my fingers through her hair.

She rolled us over and started punching my face. They actually hurt. I heard Jerry and Eddie come out of the locker room, freeze to look at us and immediately walk back into the locker room.

I pushed Lindsay off of me and pounced on top of her. Grabbing her hair, I pulled and started throwing punched.

Rudy ran out of his office and spotted us fighting on the ground. Not wanting to break us up, he called the mall security.

After a few more seconds of our cat fight, security ran in and pried me off of Lindsay, dragging me to the corner next to Jack, Rudy and Milton. While they pulled Lindsay to the opposite corner with Jerry and Eddie.

We never lost eye contact with eachother, even while she was being dragged out of the dojo. I stayed still, but tried to get to Lindsay as she walked by me, causing the guard to grip me tighter, making me wince and whimper in pain.

As Lindsay left, the guard threw me against the wall and started searching me for any dangerous weapons.

When he was done, he pulled me off the wall and aggressively dragged me to the bench. The guys settled around me.

I made eye contact with the cop and he gave me a lecture.

"Young lady, fighting is against the rules in this mall." He said.

I smirked and answered, "It's a dojo, we were practicing."

"Don't get smart with me." He threatened. I rolled my eyes. "And ENOUGH WITH THE ATTITUDE!" He shouted. I jumped and sat straight up. This guy was serious and, if I wanted to survive, I needed to respect him. I started breathing heavily.

"Young lady, you will now be banned from this mall for 3 months." He said. My eyes got wide. "3 MONTHS! Sir, that's not fair!" I shouted back. "Well, you should've thought about that before you got into the fight!" He answered.

"Now come on, I need to escort you home." He said. Jack interrupted. "Uh, sir, if I may get a ride with her, we live on the same street." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He glared at me and I immediately turned away. I knew what was coming.

The guard dropped us off 10 minutes later and ushered me up the steps. Jack followed, not taking his eyes off me.

The guard got back into his car and drove away. Jack and I stood in silence as I unlocked the door to my house.

Jack and I were sitting on my couch. Jack still glaring at me. I looked at him, tierd of this silence.

"What? Are you going to lecture me too?" I yelled.

That must've made Jack snap because he stood up in fury. His eyes were big and wild. I was terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO DAMN STUPID?" Jack screamed. I shrank back into the couch. Terrified. A feeling I never had around Jack.

"THAT HAD TO BE THE STUPIDEST THING ANYONE'S EVER DONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE A BLONDE! YOU DON'T THINK!" **(AN: No offense to blondes. I am one and needed Jack to say something to make Kim tick. I also apologize for the swearing!)**

As soon as Jack realized what he had said, his anger subsided. He swallowed and regret filled his eyes. "Kim, I…" I didn't let him finish.

Instead, I hot out of the couch and ran out the front door. I ran down my steps and down my block. I slowed to a walk and let my feet decide where to go.

It was cold and I realized I forgot to grab a jacket. And then it started snowing. I groaned. Just my luck. Suddenly, I stopped.

In front of me was the old playground I used to play on. I smiled at all the memories I had here.

Slowly, I shivered to a swing and sat down. Slowly, I rocked myself, while chattering and rubbing my hands together.

It was only a few seconds later when I heard Jack's panic-filled voice calling my name.

"Kim!" I turned around and saw him running towards me. I rolled my eyes and looked down, still slowly rocking. I heard Jack sit next to me, mimicking my actions.

I sighed and wiped a forming tear drop from my eye and asked, "What do you want?"

"Look, Kim. I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said that. I know your hair color is a sensitive topic for you and I should've never said it!" He apologized.

"I'm not mad at you." I said calmly.

"Kim, I know… wait, you're not mad?" He clarified.

"No, I'm upset." I confessed.

"Why are you upset?" He sounded confused.

I sighed and looked up at the falling snow. I could feel the snowflakes cover my hair, eyelashes and face, instantly relaxing me.

"Why are you upset?" He asked again.

I looked at him. His eyes widened and his mouth went slightly agape. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, frantically.

He shook his head. "No, its just…you look…um…" He stuttered.

I bunched my eyebrows together. Jack NEVER stutters. Why is he starting now?

"I look what?" I asked, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

I felt a smile forming on my lips when I remembered that he has a girlfriend, the smile went away.

"You shouldn't say that, you have a girlfriend." I reminded him. I felt my heart breaking, again and I looked up at the falling snowflakes.

"Had." He corrected. I looked at him questionably. "I had a girlfriend. Milton called and explained the whole thing to me. I called Lindsay and we broke up." He confessed.

"Well, ya don't seem to be taking it to hard." I smirked at him.

"Because I have you." He said. I turned to look at him and tilted my head, urging him to continue.

"Kim, I've always really liked you, but never said it because I was afraid it would damage our relationship." He confessed, looking at the ground.

I smiled. "I really like you to, Jack."

His head snapped up, his eyes wide and a smile played on his lips. "Really? You mean it?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, I mean it."

He smiled that wonderful smile and I smiled back.

"Kim Crawford?" He asked in an old English accent.

I giggled. "Yes, sir Jack?" I answered in the same accent.

"Would you do me the greatest honor by becoming my girlfriend?" He said, again in his horrible accent.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes!" I shouted, in a normal accent. I jumped out of the swing and hugged him. His warmth covered my freezing body.

When we let go, he realized I wasn't wearing a coat.

"Oh Gosh! Kim, come on! We have to get you home, you're freezing!" He pulled me into a hug and walked me into my warm house.

I was sitting on the couch in a soft jumpsuit with a fluffy blanket on my lap.

Jack was in the kitchen making me hot chocolate. I was now warmer. I wasn't completely warm, but at least I wasn't chattering or shivering anymore.

Jack walked over to me with my hot chocolate and I smiled at him, taking the warm mug and using it to heat my hands. Jack sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

I set my hot chocolate on the table to cool and snuggled up close to him.

"Jack?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

"I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever." I smiled.

All Thanks To Jack.

* * *

**Cute? Review! **

**Again I am a blonde and I'm sorry if I offended you I just needed Jack to say something to piss Kim off.**

**And I'm also sorry for the cussing. **

**Review! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah and Happy Holidays to you!**

**~GG**


	5. Kim' s Fear

**I'm BBAAACCCKKK! Hope you had a wonderful holiday vacation. Here' s Kickin It One- Shot number 5! Oh! I had a really great idea about one- shots and stories, check my profile out and comment in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SWIFTSTAR1 FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA! This one-shot is for you SwiftStar1!

Kim's Fear

Kim POV

I was lugging my bulging gym bag into the mall. I stopped when I saw construction men working. Cocking an eyebrow, I slowly walked over to one of the men.

"Excuse me, sir." I asked. The man whipped around.

"Yes young lady?" He smiled.

"Um, what's with all the construction?" I questioned.

"We're building a new shop. Reptile World. Right next to the Bobby Wasabi dojo." He explained.

Reptile World. You mean like with turtles and snakes? My eyes widened.

I shook off the feeling and thanked the man before sprinting into the dojo. I ran inside and threw my gym bag under my locker.

"Hey Kim! Did you hear about..." Eddie started.

I nodded and interrupted. "Yeah, I heard. They're building a new shop. Reptile World." I said.

The guys nodded and I went into the locker room to change.

******* 12 weeks later********

Reptile World had opened only a few weeks ago. I was walking by the store when I saw a large snake in the display window. I gulped. I've never told anyone this, but, I'm terrified of snakes.

Ever since my bunny, Hoppers, was choked amd eaten by my neighbor's pet snake when I was 9, I thought of snakes as vicious, killer creatures.

I read the article about the snake on the window. It was a King Snake, about 4 feet long, it had black skin with brown and yellow specks. The same snake that killed poor Hoppers!

I slowly backed away from the tank and ran to the dojo. I walked in and threw my bag on the ground.

"Hey Kim!" Jack yelled. I looked up and he ran over to me. "You're just in time, the guys and I wanna go check out the new shop. Wanna come?" He asked.

The new shop. With the killing snakes and creepy reptiles? I can't let them think I'm scared and weak. So I did something I did not expect I would do in a million years.

"Sure!" I said. He suspiciously looked at me. "You don't sound too sure."

"I'm sure. Let's go!" I said. I led the guys out of the dojo and into Reptile World.

As soon as we entered the store, the manager came on over the intercome.

"Attention customers! We have just discovered the one of our King Snakes has escaped from the display window. Please keep an eye out for him. He will not hurt you. Call assistance if you see him. Thank you!"

I froze. I felt the weight of 4 teenage boys run into me.

"Kim, why'd you stop?" Jack asked. I jumped at his voice.

"Oh! No reason." I lied. Frantically, I started scanning the entire store with my eyes. Looking for the vicious snake.

By the time I was done, the guys had already walked around me and were heading for the turtles. I shuttered and ran behind Milton.

Now I was even more freaked out. Not only was the snake loose, but I was also last in the group. I stayed as close to Milton as possible without him noticing.

We turned the corner to enter an aisle when I spotted a lizard that was looking at me. I tilted my head to the side and bent down to look at him. I smiled when he stuck his tongue out at me. Suddenly I felt a tickle on my leg.

I reached down to brush it off, but when I felt it, I froze. Looking down my eyes went wide.

*Meanwhile*

Milon followed Eddie around a corner. They were halfway down the aisle when he noticed the abstince of Kim. Looking around he asked, "Hey, anyone seen Kim?"

The guys stopped and looked around, shaking their heads and muttering 'No'.

They then heard an ear-peircing scream.

Kim POV

My eyes went wide. The snake. I heard Milton ask, "Hey, anyone seen Kim?" I went to answer but the snake started slithering up my leg.

I screamed. Grabbing the snake in the middle of his stomach, I threw it across the room and ran right out the door, down the sidewalk and straight to the park where I sat on top of the slide and rocked myself back and forth, hugging myself.

That snake freaked the crap out of me and I will never walk back into that mall for another 6 years!

I rocked myself back and forth a little while longer. Breathing heavily.

"Kim."

The sound of Jack's voice made me scream and jump, falling down the slide in the process.

Dazed, I sat up and Jack rushed to my aid.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, avoiding all eye contact with Jack.

"No you're not, what happened back at the store?" He asked.

I sighed. "I just got a little...freaked out." I reassured.

He laughed. "A little? You screamed like a 6 year old in a haunted house on Halloween!"

I shamefully hid my embarassment over my shoulder.

He sighed and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Whats going on?"

I sighed. "Ever since I was 9, I've been terrified of snakes. My neighbor's snake ate my bunny and I'm scarred for life." I looked at him.

He kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hes said.

I nodded. "I just told you why I screamed like a 6 year old, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But, I want you to know, you can tell me anything."

I hugged him.

"You must think I'm weak now, right? For being scared of snakes." I shamefully told him.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"You? Weak? Never! Kim, you are the toughest girl I know. Everyone has fears. Mine was clowns, that's even more sad than snakes." He said.

I smiled. "You mean that? The part where you called me tough?"

He nodded. "Of course! Kim, you're scared of snakes, so what? Why don't we go back into that store? I'll be with you the entire time."

I nodded and he stood up. Grabbing his hand, he pulled me up and we walked back to the mall.

I was going to face my fear. I wasn't going to do it alone.

I felt confident as we made our way towards the shop.

All Thanks to Jack.

**Done! Check out my profile about the genius idea! Review! Thanks! **

**~ttylxox**


	6. Kim's Sick Day

**An early update for my readers! I was bored so I finished writing the chapter. **

** Amy- Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the support! Ava is a girl who dances with me. Frankly, I don't know what that quote is from. Keep the reviews cumin girl! Luv ya! **

**Now, on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

Kim's Sick Day

Kim POV

I woke up to the annoying, yet familiar, 'BEEP!' of my alarm clock. Groaning, I rolled over and punched it, feeling pieces of shattered plastic hit my bare fist.

Wiping my hand clean, I sat up. As I did, I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain in my head was so severe I couldn't even sit up.

Sighing, I quickly laid back down, closing my eyes. My breathing became steady as sleep overcame me.

It didn't even feel like 5 minutes later when my mom barged into my room.**(1)**

"Kim! What are you doing? School starts in 15 minutes and I have to get to the airport!" My mom screamed.

Airport? I rolled over to face her and she gasped.

"Kim! You look as pale as a ghost, are you feeling ok?" I shook my head. She looked pitiful and walked over to me, putting a cold hand on my forehead then immediately snatching it away.

"You're burning up. I'm going downstairs to get you some medicine." My mom left my room and I heard sounds of her heels clicking down the hallway and then thumping down the stairs.

A minute later I had taken my medicine and was sitting up in bed. I looked over at my mom who smiled and hugged me gently.

"Why are you going to the airport?" My voice was dry from the lack of use and after the sentence, I had an all out coughing fit.

"I have a very important meeting with my boss in Miami." She explained. My mom worked as the editor for some big gossip magazine popular with younger girls.

"When will you be back?" Another coughing fit.

She showed sympathy as she said, "Next Thursday." I looked at her. Today was Tuesday.

"You'll be fine, right?" She asked as she grabbed her stuff and headed down the hall.

I muttered a 'Sure.' She shouted a meaningful 'I love you!' up the steps I heard the front door close and sighed, then coughed as her car pulled out of the driveway.

So I was alone. For 1 week. Sick. Could this get any worse?

It was around 3:00 and I was in the kitchen making some soup. My day had been full of medicine and TV watching. I couldn't sleep. My coughing always woke me up. My soup was done and I had opened the microwave, when my phone rang. I groaned in pain and annoyance, coughed, and shuffled over to the table where my phone was.

"Hello?" I unemotionally asked.

"Kim?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey Jack!" I coughed.

"Why weren't you in school today? Are you feeling okay? You sound...sicky." He rambled.

I coughed and sniffled. "I'm sick."

"Awww, sorry Kim. I'll be over in 15 minutes. Is it ok if I bring the guys?" He asked. I sighed and coughed.

"Fine, but brace yourselves, I'm not the nicest person, or the best looking." I said.

I heard him chuckle, then I hung up.

5 minutes later, I finished my soup and was trudging up my steps to my bedroom.

With a groan, I plopped into my bed and buried myself under the covers. I closed my eyes and sighed, coughed and moaned in pain. Getting ready for some much needed sleep, I coughed. Sighing, I accepted the fact that I probably would never be able to get sleep.

My throat had begun to hurt. My head wasn't feeling any better. I'm soar everywhere. Plus, my stomach isn't feeling very happy either.

I moaned, coughed and sighed when I heard doorbell ring.

Hearing it 20 more times didn't help. I rolled out of bed, slumped down the hall and sort of tripped down the steps.

I opened the door to reveal 4 teenage boys. Not the people I wanted to see. I stood there, coughed and welcomed them in.

Jerry walked by me, we held eye contace for a few seconds and he screamed "WOOAAHH! Mama cita, you look sicker than a dog!"

I closed my eyes and winced in pain until he stopped screaming.

"Jerry! Shut up!" I tried to yell. But it came out more like a forced whisper. Then I had another round of one of my coughing fits.

"Woah, Kim. What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Headache, throat's soar, coughing, sneezing, and..." I was about to say stomachache when I felt sick in my stomach.

My eyes went wide, I covered my mouth with my hand and stomach with the other one, and sprinted upstairs to my bathroom where I...you know. Yeah, ok.

I sighed and coughed as I crawled out of the bathroom. I sat up against the wall in the hallway. I was exhausted, but I had to make it downstairs atleast. I could sit on the couch and have Milton get me medicine.

I staggered to my feet and I started walking to the steps, when I tripped and fell. Tumbling down all 14 steps.

When my ride of extreme pain was over, I laid on the floor, moaning and coughing in pain and exhaustion.

The guys quickly rushed to my aid. Jack and Jerry helped me to the couch while Eddie and Milton got me some soup.

Jerry and Jack plopped me on the couch. I sighed, and coughed, as comfort washed over me.

Milton and Eddie came over with my food and medicine, which I happily accepted.

"Are you getting any rest?" Milton asked.

I was done with my medicine when I finally spoke.

"No, I can't fall asleep. Coughing keeps me up." Right on que, I started coughing.

"Not to be mean, guys, but..." Coughing, that's what came next. Several seconds later, I recovered and continued.

"Guys, can you leave? I'm not really in the mood for company." I confessed.

The guys didn't look hurt, but understanding. "Yeah, we have to get to karate any way." Milton said.

The guys started heading out. I called for Jack. His head popped around the corner

"Call me when you get to the dojo." I told him. Then burst out into a coughing war, again.

He looked at me sympathetically and nodded. I had just stopped coughing when I heard the front door close.

I sighed. Quickly, I finished my soup and turned on the TV.

I was in the middle of Pretty Little Liars when Jack called.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey! What took you so long?" I asked.

"The guys and I ate at Phil's." He told me.

"Oh, ok."

"Why did you want me to call you?" He asked.

"Can you come over after practice?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, questionably and slowly.

"Without the guys." I said firmly.

"But, why just me?" He sounded confused.

I had a 15 second coughing fit. Then spoke again. "I'm bored by myself. But having all the guys over is too loud and too much for me." I explained.

"Alright, I'll be over in 2 hours." He promised.

I smiled. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

He hung up and I got back to watching my show.

2 hours later I heard the doorbell ring. I moaned, coughed and staggered to my feet. I trudged to the door, ignoring the pounding going on in my head.

I opened the door to see Jack. I smiled and let him in. As I closed the door I started coughing madly. Jack ran and got me some water which I accepted and gulped.

I exhaled and thanked Jack. He nodded and we walked over to the couch.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Because I'm alone and sick." I told him innocently.

"Alone? What about your mom?" He looked puzzled.

"Business trip to Miami, won't be back until next Thursday." I explained.

His eyes held sympathy in them and he sat down next to me, putting his arms around me. I yawned. A signal that I needed sleep.

"Kim, go to sleep." He told me, holding me even tighter.

"I'm scared of being alone at night." I confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep over here with you tonight." He promised.

"But what about your mom?" I asked.

"I'm gunna call her and ask her to bring extra clothes. She likes you, it shouldn't be a big problem." He said. I nodded and snuggled my head deeper into his chest.

15 minutes later, Jack's mom had dropped off his overnight stuff and agreed to let him take care of me. As long as he goes to school.

Jack settled on my floor while I took my bed. However, I felt guilty making Jack sleep on the floor.

"Jack."

"What?"

"You can sleep up here if you want." I told him.

That must of caught him by surprise because he looked shocked.

"Uh...ok." He said finally.

Jack hopped into bed next to me and made himself comfortable. My bed was big enough that we each had our own space.

I had another coughing fit and by the time I was done, I heard Jack snoring softly. Knowing Jack was here next to me, I felt safe and I closed my eyes. No sooner than I did, sleep came over me.

I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed, then coughed. Looking over at my wall clock, I saw it said 12:50.

My eyebrows shot up. I really did need sleep. And it was because of Jack that I got it.

I coughed and sighed, realizing I wasn't much better. I walked downstairs, the energy immediately drained from my body as soon as I had sat on the couch.

I'm gunna need more sleep tonight, and I'm gunna need Jack to help.

I giggled.

"All thanks to Jack."

* * *

**Done! Whadya think? REVIEW! **

**Check out my profile about the idea I thought of. Tell me what you think ie PM or review. **

**Next update will be over the weekend! **

**REVIEW...**

**~ttylxox**


	7. Drought in the Dojo

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I realized I never updated last weekend. I' ve been busy, so I fell behind in my writing. **

**Ok, so this is my 7th one-shot! 3 more and I' ll write a story! Ok! So, yeah thats that. **

**On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It! **

* * *

Drought at the Dojo

Kim POV

It was mid-summer and I was laying on sweaty gym mats of the dojo. The guys were spread out around me. We were so bored but it was too hot to do anything, even go to the beach.

Picking up my phone, I sighed.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jerry asked.

"It's almost 100° outside and it's not even noon." I complained.

The guys groaned, I sat up and looked at my outfit, trying to figure out ways to get cooler.

I was wearing bright green jean shorts that barely covered my butt and a pink tank top. I realized I was wearing a sports bra and sighed in the hem of my tank top, I whipped it off, revealing a neon pink sports bra.

Using my tank top, I wiped the sweat from my head and neck and looked up to see 4 teenage boys gawking. Smirking, I stood up and walked over to my bag, throwing my tank top inside.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a big gulp before turning around. The 4 boys were still gawking and I smiled.

"Like what ya see?" I teased. The guys blushed and tore their eyes off of me.

Perverts. I thought. I walked back to my spot and laid down.

Rudy walked out of his office. "Hey guys, guess what?" He asked.

"You're getting the mats cleaned?" Jack asked.

"You got a girlfriend?" Eddie questioned.

"You figured out away to get out of debt?" Milton shouted.

"You finally returned that ugly flower shirt your mom got you?" I asked.

He pointed to Jack, "No." Then to Eddie, "No." Then to Milton, "Never." Then he pointed at me and said, "Hey!"

I shrugged and looked at him innocently. "So, what's the news?" Jerry asked.

"We're getting a drought. The beach is officially closed because of extreme sun rays." He explained.

"Really? I didn't think it would be this bad." I confessed.

The guys nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the power went out. Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Rudy screamed like little girls.

"What happened?" Eddie screamed.

"Because of everyone using air conditioning or fans, the electricity must of gone out." Milton explained.

"Is it out in the entire city?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go check." Milton said.

I lead the way toward the doors. I heard Rudy screaming at me, telling me to stop. But right before I did, I grabbed the door handle and it electricuted me. I screamed in pain, let go of the door and fell to the ground.

On my way down, I smacked my head on the chair and blacked out.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Kim! You're awake!" A boy screamed at me.

I sat up, put a hand to my throbbing head and looked around.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you ok?" Another boy asked.

I realized there were several other boys surrounding me. None of them looked familiar.

"I think I'm fine." I answered. "But, I'm confused." I confessed.

"Now you sound like Jerry!" The boy pointed to a tall, thin boy. He had dark hair and looked to be about 15.

"So, that boy is Jerry?" I clarified, pointing to the same boy.

The 5 boys looked confused, until 'Jerry' spoke up. "Yeah, I'm Jerry."

"Do you know who you are?" A tall, thin, pasty boy with red hair asked.

I searched my mind and nodded. "I'm Kim." I answered.

"What else do you know?" The boy asked.

I shrugged. "My name is Kim Crawford. I go to Seaford High School. I like cheerleading and doing karate." I said.

A tall boy with shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes nodded.

"Where do you do karate?" He asked. I looked at him as I searched my brain. "The Black Dragon dojo." I replied.

The boys shook their head. "No, you do it with us at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." The chocolate eye boy said.

"Oh, so I do karate with you?" I asked.

"Yes." The red-head answered. "Don't you remember?" He asked

Slowly I shook my head in shame. I feel like I should know these guys, but for some reason, I can't remember them.

The boys exchanged worried glances. "Should I recognize you guys?" I asked.

"Yes! Kim we're best friends!" An African-American boy said. He was a little on the chubby side and not as tall as the others.

"Then, why can't I remember you?" I asked.

The group exchanged knowingful glances. "Do you know?" I asked them.

They looked at me and exchanged more looks. "Why don't you tell me?" I said loudly. I was strarting to loose my patience with these boys.

When no one answered, I shouted, "GOD DAMMIT! TELL ME WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER!" I screamed at them.

A man of about 30 approached me. "Ok, first of all, we do not use that kind of language in this dojo!" I rolled my eyes.

"And second, you lost your memory when you were electrocuted by my new security system that broke when we lost electricity during this drought." He explained.

For the first time, I noticed the lights were off. "Is the drought still going on?" I asked.

The man nodded. "How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Only about an hour or two." Jerry said. I nodded.

"Milton, how are we gunna get Kim's memory back?" The chocolate eye boy asked the red-head.

So the red-head's name is Milton. I clarified with myself.

"I'm not sure." Milton replied.

"Maybe she can hit her head again and her memory will come back?" The Africn-American tried.

"Eddie, that's...not a bad idea actually." Milton agreed. So the African-American's name is Eddie.

"Uh... no, that is a bad idea!" I disagreed. "What if I loose even more memory?" I asked.

"Relax, Kim. You won't loose anymore of your memory." Milton reassured. I was a little unsure though.

"Ok, Jack!" Milton shouted.

I felt a powerful force hit the back of my head, and then I blacked out.

I woke up and groaned. A boy shouted "Kim! Can you remember?"

Who's Kim? I opened my eyes and looked around.

A boy asked me a question. "Can you remember?"

I looked at him blankly. "Remember what?" I asked.

"Us!" A tall, thin, pasty red-head shouted.

"Why would I remember you?" I questioned.

The red-head's eyes went wide. "Guys, private meeting." He shouted.

4 boys followed the red-head into a room. The boy shut the door.

I sat on the ground. Who am I? Where am I? Why can't I remember? That was the question that stood out the most. Why can't I remember?

A loud "WHAT!" from the room pulled me from my thoughts. The boys were still in their 'meeting', and I was still alone.

Looking at the corner of the room I saw a punching dummy. I tilted my head to the side and walked up to it.

I looked at it, when my foot kicked it. Then, my hand punched it. I looked at my body in awe. When did I learn karate? I kept throwing powerful kicks and punches and eventually, the head of the dummy came off.

"Woah!" I spun around to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes and shaggy hair looking at me in awe. I smiled and looked away.

"For a girl who can't even remember her name, you're really good." He said.

I giggled. "Thanks. So, uh, what was going on in there?" I asked curiously.

The boy shrugged. "Nothing really." He said. That was a que to drop the subject, so I just nodded.

"So, do you know who I am?" I asked him. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I can't believe I don't even know who I am. I can't remember anything! Looking around here, I feel as if I should remember this but I don't! 's a big thing of blank. And I can't take it anymore!" I screamed.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine. I looked to see that boy was kissing me! I closed my eyes and my memory flooded back to me. The last thing I saw was myself getting electrocuted, then I blacked out.

I woke up. "Kim! Can you remember me?" Jerry screamed.

"Jerry! You nit-witt, I'm right here! You don't have to yell!" I screamed at him.

Instead of running away, he embraced me in a hug. I looked at him confused.

"Kim!" The guys and Rudy screamed. They all hugged me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The guys all looked at Jack. "Let's just say, thanks to me, you remembered." He winked at me and went into the boys locker room.

So I got my memory back? I don't even remember loosing it. Oh well, the important thing is that I got it back.

All thanks to Jack.

* * *

**Sorry about the swearing. I felt like it needed to be there. **

**Uhhhh. I wish it was summer. Thats why i wrote about summer time! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next update coming soon! **

**~ttylxox**


	8. Happy Birthday, Kim!

**Sorry for the wait guys. I have been busy. But, I am back with a new chapter. This one is a little longer than my other ones. I hope you enjoy it.**

**On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It. **

* * *

Happy Birthday, Kim!

Kim's POV

I sat down on the bench after a long, sweaty practice. Grabbing my clothes, I headed to the shower.

25 minutes later, I exited the locker room and gathered my things.

I said my good-byes to the guys and headed home.

The walk home was long and tiring. The entire time I was thinking about the wonderful things tomorrow would bring.

Tomorrow's my birthday and every year my mom surprises me with an amazing present.

When I was 10, I got my American Girl doll that I had been asking for since forever. When I was 12, my mom got me a little golden pomeranian I named Boo. Last year, my mom took me on a cruise to the Bahamas.

Yeah, I have pretty awesome birthdays. I wonder what the surprise will be this year.

I thought about all the things my present could be, and before I knew it, I had reached my home.

Unlocking the front door, I threw my stuff in my room and sat on the couch. My mom wouldn't be home for another 4 hours. So I settled on the couch and watched Pretty Little Liars.

Boo jumped up onto my lap. I put my feet up on the couch and started petting Boo. My mind started wondering.

It went from Boo to school then to karate and it ended on the guys.

When I thought about it, the guys hadn't seemed to notice my birthday was tomorrow. Usually, Eddie gives me a cupcake or Milton would give me a card the day before.

Did they forget? I shook the thought away immediately, they are my best friends, they would never forget my birthday. I mean, I've never forgotten theirs.

The excitement grew inside me as the garage door opened. My mother was home, which meant the surprise present would be revealed.

Boo jumped off my lap and headed to greet Mom.

"Kiimmmmyyyy!" My mother sang.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning my head so I could see my mother.

"Surprise time!" She smiled. I jumped the couch and ran to my mother.

"You know that cute blue, yellow and green sundress from Aeropostale you really want?" She asked.

I gave a short nod. "Well..." She trailed off. I looked at her with big eyes when she pulled out a blue, yellow, and green flowered sundress from a plain plastic bag.

I screamed and jumped up and down. I hugged my mom while jumping and took the dress.

"There's more!" My mom said. I draped the dress over my arm and eagerly waited for the next surprise.

"Ta-da!"She sang. I squealed when she pulled out blue sandals that went perfectly with the dress.

"Oh my god! The perfect outfit!" I screamed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted as I hugged my mother.

"I'm going to wear this tomorrow!" I said.

My mother smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, come on. Let's go out for dinner." My mom said.

I nodded and walked to my room. I laid the outfit on my fuzzy chair and followed my mother out the door.

I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes. Rolling over, my eyes went wide when I realized it was the big day.

I shot out of bed and ran down the steps. I rounded the corner and halted to a stop.

My mother was pouring scrambled eggs from a pan in her PJs and robe.

"Happy Birthday Kimmy!" My mother shouted. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, mom!" I replied.

"I made you a huge gourmet breakfast." My mom stepped aside and revealed a counter full of dishes. I ran to our bar and waited as my mother set a plate full of scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast and a muffin in front of me.

I literally inhaled 3 full plates and 4 glasses of chocolate milk before I felt full. After a small conversation with my mom, I announced I was going upstairs to get ready.

"Ok. I have to go into the office later today. I should be home by 5 and then we can have a movie marathon." My mom said.

"Awesome!" I said. I ran into my bathroom. After showering, I blowed my hair dry and did my make-up.

I walked out and slipped the dress on. Looking in the mirror, I smiled. It was perfect. The dress was right above my knees. The spaghetti straps were comfortable and it hugged me, showing off my curves. Perfect.

I slipped on the sandals, fluffed my hair and walked down the steps.

My mom turned to look at me and she gasped. "Kim..." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aww, mom, don't cry." I giggled and held a few tears back myself.

Walking up to her, I gave her a hug.

"You're growing up. Soon you'll be driving, then graduating, then leaving." She started crying.

I started letting a few tears slip and hugged her. "Mom. When I do leave, I'll come back. I promise." I comforted.

She pulled apart and sniffled. "Well, I have to go get ready. Have fun at the mall." She said.

I smiled and hugged her again. "See you tonight. I love you." I heard her walk up the steps as I closed the front door.

I sang and skipped all down my road.

10 minutes later, I reached the mall. I walked by Falafel Phil's when Phil called my name. I walked into the store and greeted Phil.

"Hey, Phil!" I said.

"Hey, Kim. Happy Birthday!" Phil said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Here, this is from Tootsie and me." He handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks, Phil!"

It read:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Today is your birthday and this is our present to you!

This coupon is for 1 basket of free Falafel from Falafel Phil's!

Happy Birthday!

On the back, it said:

Happy Birthday,Kim! We hope you like the present!

~Tootsie and Phil.

"Aww. Phil! This is so nice!" I said.

"Ahh. Just a little something." He said. "Ok. I have to go work now. Happy Birthday, Kim!" He said again.

I laughed and walked out of the store.

I walked in the dojo. The guys were in a big group in th middle of the dojo.

"Hey guys!" I said.

All I got were a few 'Hey's. No 'Happy Birthday's. Did they really forget? I shook the thought away and walked towards the guys.

"Ok, so, we'll head to the arcade, play a few games. Then head to the park to look at the girls." Jack said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Rudy called and cancelled because he had an emergency meeting with Bobbi." Milton said.

I nodded.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Jerry started out. The guys followed him. I stood there in shock. Still no 'Happy Birthday'.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Jack said. He ran back to me. A tiny sliver of hope began to form. "Like the hair." He said. And just like that, the hope was gone and disappointment took its place.

"You wanna come along?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "No, I have to...help my mom with dinner." I lied, trying to cover up my disappointment.

"Ok, if you're sure." Eddie said.

The 4 boys walked out of the dojo as if everything was perfectly fine.

I slowly made my way to the bench and sat down.

"I can't believe they actually forgot my birthday." I choked out. Tears were threatning to fall and I buried my head in my hands.

A few minutes later, I heard the door to the dojo open. I immediately started wiping my tears. My head snapped up. It was Rudy.

"Hey, Kim. Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The guys forgot my birthday." I said.

"What? But you always remember their birthdays." He sounded shocked.

"I know! How could they just forget?" I asked.

"Well, Kim. I didn't really havea meeting with Bobbi. It was a test for the guys. And they failed." He said.

I looked up at him. "Kim, go home. I'll make sure the guys get yelled at." He said.

I sniffled and nodded. I ran out of the dojo and didn't stop until I reached my house.

I swung open the door, ran up the stair to my room, threw on some sweats and pulled my hair up into a sloppy high bun.

Going into my bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I ran downstairs and plopped onto the couch. I turned on the TV as Boo jumped onto my lap. I flipped through the channels when I saw Marley and Me was on. The only movie that ever made me cry.

Instead of crying at the end. I cried through the entire movie.

***MEANWHILE***

Rudy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the door. When those 4 boys walk into the dojo they would be getting an earful from him.

He didn't want to hurt Kim, but this was the only way he could think of to teach the guys a lesson on friendship and responsibility.

He knew it was wrong, but he knew Kim would understand. Rudy wanted to tell her about his plan earlier, but he couldn't reach her.

Several minutes later. 4 happy teenage boys came running into the dojo.

"Hey, Rudy! How was the meeting with Bobbi?" Jack asked.

"SIT!" Rudy commanded.

Immediately, the boys obeyed and sat down on the mat.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Rudy asked.

"Uh, Tuesday?" Jerry asnwered.

"No." Rudy said

"July 18?" Eddie tried.

"No!" Rudy was starting to get impatient with the guys.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It's the dojo's anneversairy!" Milton said.

"NO!" Rudy shouted. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Kim's birthday coupon Phil had given her. He found it after Kim had run out of the dojo.

Unfolding the small strip of paper, he handed it to Jack.

After a few seconds. Jack's eyes went wide. "Rudy! It's your birthday?!" Jack shouted.

"Look on the back!" Rudy shouted.

Seconds later Jack's facial expression dropped. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Guys, it's Kim's Birthday." He said.

"Oh, god." Milton said.

"I forgot." Jerry sighed.

After Rudy's long speech about friendship and responsibility. The guys decided to apologize to Kim.

They exited the dojo and made their way to Kim's house.

***KIM POV***

Marley and Me was almost over. I had been crying the entire time. But, now I had began to sob.

I groaned when the doorbell rang. I got up, still sobbing, and went to answer the door.

When I opened it, I started to cry harder. There in front of me, were the 4 teenage boys that crushed my feelings.

"Kim..." Jack started.

"Stop. Just stop." I started. "You guys forgot my birthday and you had the guts to come to my house on the same day to apologize?" I asked.

The guys nodded. I started smiling. I walked out and hugged the guys.

"No ones ever done that before. You guys are the best." I said.

The guys returned the hug.

"Oh! Hey, wanna come in and watch Marley and Me with me?" I asked.

The guys came in and settled on my couch. I settled next to Jack. Who put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him.

The saddest part of the movie came on. Jerry, Milton and I started bawling. Eddie was crying. And I even saw Jack shed a tear or 2.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. Jack. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and immediately knew this was the best birthday ever.

All Thanks to Jack.

And the guys.

* * *

**Told you it was longer. I hope you enjoyed it though. My next chapter will be posted next weekend! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I had to write this chapter twice because my computer deleted my first copy, which was alot longer than this. So I'm glad it' s shorter than I thought it would be.**

**~ttylxox**


	9. Goody-Goody

**Next one- shot will be the last one until I write the story. I' m not sure what it' ll be about yet, so if you have any ideas, I' d love to hear them.**

**Ok. So today I have off school, which is why I'm updating today. I know, its a day late. **

**If you have any questions about why I'm off school, PM me or review and I' ll be happy to tell you.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kickin It. **

* * *

Goody-Goody

Kim's POV

I ran as fast as I could to get to get to the main doors of Seaford High. The late bell rang right before I opened the door. I couldn't open the main doors now because they locked.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. Why don't I tell you why I'm late.

My alarm clock didn't go off, so I was a whole hour off time. I missed my bus so I had to run to school. And I live 10 minutes away by car!

I was never late. I never did anything bad. Never skipped, got suspended, ditched, got detention, heck I never even forgot my homework! I know what you're thinking. What a Goody-Goody! Yeah people call me that all the time.

I had to ring the buzzer in order to get into school. I had to walk to the office to get a tardy card!

" !" The principal seemed surprised to see me.

I nodded my head shamefully. "Yeah." I breathed.

"You do know that being late for school means you've ditched, right?" The principal sighed.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to say this, but Kimberly, you have detention." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No, please, sir, you don't understand." I treed. But he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry . But those are the rules." He said, shamefully he walked away.

Detention? I got detention? The word was different on my tongue. And I...liked it?

I don't know what happened, but I felt different. Better, alive! I felt complete. I liked being bad, I was good at it.

I evily smiled to over my shoulder to make sure no teachers caught me going into the girls bathroom.

I set my backpack down on the floor and took my phone out of my pocket. I texted Grace.

K- Meet me in the bathroom right inside main doors, EMERGENCY!

A few seconds later, Grace replied back.

G- OMW

I smiled. Grace was going to help me be bad. I was so excited. I needed a new look. Not this girly girl look. But a delicuant style. Something fresh and eye-catching. Something that said, 'Don't mess with me'. My heart beat faster in my chest as Grace walked in the door.

"Whats the emergancy?" She asked.

"I need a new look." I blurted.

She smirked. "Good. I'm tierd of you looking so preppy all the time." Out of her bag she pulled a purple T-Shirt, a black leather jacket, netting tights, short jean shorts and purple ankle boots.

"You keep all that stuff in your bag?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Emergancies." I nodded, grabbed the clothes, and entered the stall.

A few minutes later, the new me emerged. Grace's eyes popped out of her head when she saw me.

"Girl, you look HOT!" She screamed. "Now for the finishing touch, make-up."

Only a few minutes later, Grace stepped back add I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different, like a badass. And I liked it.

I flipped my hair and grabbed my backpack. Flipping it over my shoulder, I looked at Grace "Let's go to English." I said.

She smiled and slowly nodded. I lead the way out of the bathroom.

A few kids who were in the halls complimented my new look. All I did look straight-ahead.

I swung open the door to 's room.

"Kimberly. Wonderful for you to finally join us." She said.

I shrugged and smiled as the guys whistled at me.

"Take your seat." She ordered.

"I don't take orders from anyone but me." I snapped.

's eyes went wide and the class 'Ooo'ed.

"Kimberly, sit!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, shook my head and made my way to my seat in the back of the class.

All eyes were on me as I threw my bag to the ground and slumped into the seat.

I jerked forward. "What are ya'll lookin at?" I screamed.

The class flinched and slowly turned back to the teacher.

I didn't do anything rest of the class. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, ignoring the teacher who was screaming my name.

I went to my locker. Threw some books in, took some books out. Honestly, I didn't care. The new Kim was bad.

I slammed my locker shut and turned on my heel. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked when I saw an angry Jack right in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I played.

"English! That was rude and so un-like you, Kim." He said.

I shrugged and slowly walked circled him.

"This morning I got detention. This is the new Kim Crawford. Live with it." I said.

Jack just stared at me. His facial expression showed confusion and shock.

I laughed. "Staring is rude, Jack." I said as I patted his cheek.

I made my way to Spanish and I felt his eyes burning into me the entire way.

The next few periods were full of fun. Jerry and I skipped Spanish and threw waterballoons on 's (Our principals) car.

The next period I was sent to the office for back-mouthing my teacher, where I learned of another detention.

Right now, I was actually being a pretty good student. Until I got bored of 's speech on the American Revolution. I threw a paper ball at him. It hit him right on the head.

The class laughed. Mr. Thomas jumped from his chair. The paper in his hand. He looked furious, so I didn't want to say anything.

The kid behind me ratted me out though.

"Principal's office!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and smacked my hands on my desk as I stood up.

I crossed my arms and sighed in annoyance as he filled out an office pass for me. I snatched it from his gripped, turned on my heel add walked to the door.

I threw it open and slammed it shut. Slowly, I made my way to the principal's office.

When I walked in, I saw Jerry and Randy sitting there to.

"Hey, Kim!" They greeted.

I shrugged.

"What did ya do?" Randy asked.

"Threw a paperball at 's head during the speech on the American Revolution." I said as if it was no big deal. Which it wasn't.

Jerry laughed. "Nice." He complimented.

I shrugged. "So, what about you two?" I asked as I leaned back and set my feet on the empty chair next to me.

"Got caught selling fake hall passes in the guys' bathroom." Randy said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who ratted you out?"

"Milton." Jerry said.

My eyebrows went up. "Why?"

"He said it was against school rules." Randy said. Putting quotation marks around school rules.

"Miss. Crawford." The principal shouted from his office. I sighed and stood up. Casually, I strolled into the office where I slammed the door.

"Miss Crawford. What did you do this time?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance.

I shrugged. "I threw a paper ball at 's head during a speech."'I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"It bored me." I told him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Another detention. And that's the third one today. One more and I'll have no choice but to suspend you."

My eyes widened. Suspension? I didn't mean for the whole 'bad girl' act to go this far.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I understand." I said.

He nodded. "Alright, go back to class. I don't want to see you again today." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes and swung the door open. I casually walked back to History. All eyes were on me as I trudged to my seat.

I sunk into it and kept my head down.

For the rest of the class I was as innocent as I could be.

The bell rang for lunch and I raced out of the classroom. Avoiding Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton at all costs.

I had my tray in my hands. I swung around and came face-to-face with none other than Donna Tobin and her little posse.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What do you want?" Annoyance was like venom in my voice as I spoke to her.

"Listen, Crawford. I don't like this new attitude of yours, so, drop the act." She said.

"Aww, is wittle Donna jeawus becuse she's nawt center of attention anymowe?" I teased.

Donna eye's went full of anger. She pushed the tray of spaghetti onto Grace's clothes. I dropped the tray and looked at the saucy mess that covered me.

I locked eyes with Donna. I was furious. My hands balled into fists at my sides. The entire cafeteria watched the scene unfold before them.

I bit my lip as the principal's words replayed in my head. Getting in a fight would surely get me expelled. I took a few deep breaths and tried to walk away from Donna. I tripped over her outstretched foot and fell to the ground.

Apparently, when I slipped, the spaghetti on the floor must have shot up from when I stepped on the tray because it launched up and landed right on Donna's head.

She screamed and the lunch attendant rushed over. She must have saw my fists and sent me to the principal's office.

On my way out the cafeteria doors, I grabbed Jack's hand and led him into the hallway.

"Kim!" He warned.

I spun around.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I need you to back me up on this." He was an eye witness, the principal would HAVE to believe him.

He looked confused. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "The principal said that if he had to give me another detention, I would get suspended." I told him.

His eyes went wide. "Well, sorry Kim. This is the path YOU chose." He said. My eyes started watering as I saw him turn to head back into the cafeteria.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Please, Jack!" I said. "I didn't mean for the act to go this far! I don't want to be bad, I don't want to get detentions, I want to be the Goody-Goody again. Please Jack! Please!" I choked on the last sentence as the tears started to fall.

Burying my head into my hands, I cried. A few seconds later, I felt Jack pull me into a comforting hug. A few seconds after, I calmed down and looked up at Jack.

He smiled. "I'd be happy to defend you." He said. I smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

He shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for."

We walked to the principal's office. When we got there, Donna was already there.

"Miss Crawford. Miss Tobin already told me the story. You will be suspended for 5 days." He said.

"Me? I did nothing wrong. SHE came onto ME!" I said.

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir. I was there the whole time."

He glared at me then gave me an uncertain look.

"Please, sir. I promise I'll never get another detention again. I'll go back to my same self. Please. Believe me. I can't get suspended. Not now." I pleaded.

He sighed. "Alright. Miss Crawford, this is the first time you've really messed up. I won't suspend you. But you still have to serve the detentions already assigned." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"As for you, Miss Tobin. Saturday detentions every weekend until May." He said.

I smiled at Jack as we walked out of the office.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I told him.

He shrugged. "Eh. No problem."

I gave him a hug and we walked to Math as the first bell rang.

Being a Goody-Goody isn't all that bad. It's who I am and who I'll always be.

I know that now.

All Thanks to Jack.

* * *

**Ok, thats a wrap, people! One more chapter until the story! **

**Remember, if you have any ideas, please contact me ie PM or review. Thanks! **

**Oh, can anyone explain to me what Skylanders is? My friend has some and I' m confused about the game. **

**REVIEW! **

**~ttylxox**


End file.
